Sora, sus fans y yo
by Akasuna No Hikari
Summary: Yama se da cuenta de q x culpa de su bocota hirió gravemente a alguien, luego se entera q ese alguien esta enamorada de el y ese alguien le da una sorpresa y una leccion q jamás olvidará..Narrada por Yama..Dejen muchos más Reviews..Sorato..Cap. 3 arriba!
1. Mi bocota

Jejeje..Sé que aún me falta continuar con mi fic de El poder del amor, pero no pude resistirme a hacer este mini fic de 4 capitulos narrado por Yama, como para relajarme un poco, despues de lo estresada que me encuentro pensando en como arreglar los pequeños errores que cometi en ese fic.

Bueno antes de empezar hagamos unas cuantas aclaraciones:

Joe 18 años

Taichi, Sora y Yamato 17 años

Mimi y Koushiro 16 años

Yoley 15 años

Ken, Daisuke, Hikary y Takeru 14 años

Iori 13 años

En este fic trate de meterme en el personaje de Yamatito asi que lo que esta entre parentesis es lo que el piensa no yo ok?

* * *

**Sora, sus fans y yo!**

**CAPITULO I**

**Mi gran bocota**

Chocolates, caramelos, flores, ositos de peluche….pero por Dios ya me estoy volviendo loco, ya bastaaaaaaa!!!...mmmm..son las 3 am y me creeran que todo el día no he pensado en otra cosa..pues veran mi nombre es Yamato Ishida tengo 17 años, soy el chico mas popular en mi escuela debido a que soy el vocalista de la banda mas famosa aquí en Odaiba, y ese es mi problema por que si no fuera por mi gran bocota y mi super ego no me encontrarìa rompiendome la cabeza con estos pensamientos..y es que todo empezo ayer ….

-------Flash back-------

Eso lo dicen tu y sora por que ella y tu no pueden tener tantos fans como yo - esto lo dije yo

Y quien te manda a ser el señor irresistible ademas ni a mi ni a Sora nos interesan esas cosas - me respondio Tay

Ustedes dicen eso por que me tienen envidia ya quisieran tener tantos fans a sus pies -

-------Fin del Flash Back------

Si eso fue lo que salio de mi bocota, y es que ayer tenía un humor de los mil demonios debido a que Jun Motomiya y compañía me habian dejado unos lindos arañones de recuerdo en la entratada de la escuela y para colmo llego y mi querido amiguito Tay (Si ese que tiene el pelo con el peinado talco.. tal como se levanta) y mi amiguita Sora (Una pelirroja con ojos fuego que me queman…eh..perdón me desvie del tema) como decía empezaron a reirse de mis recuerdos y asi empezo la discución.

--------Flash Back--------

Perdón , me parecio oir mal..digiste que Tay y yo te tenemos envidia y que no somos capaces de tener tantos admiradores como tu - Dijo la pelirroja que hasta ahora no habia hablado

Si, eso fue lo que dije -

Pues dejame decirte que si yo quisiera pudiera ser tan o mas popular que tu y tener tantos o mas fans que tu..me netendiste - La verdad es que esta actitud de mi amiga me asusto mucho, pero como el gran Yamato Ishida seguía de bocon no podia dar su brazo a torcer

Jjajaja..no me hagas reir, ya quisieras -

Te aseguro que para mañana tengo tantos o mas fans que tu - Me asuste aun mas pero como crei que eso era imposible solo atiné a decir

Eso me gustaría verlo jajajaja –

Pues lo verás - y se fue de ahí muy enojada

------Fin del Flash Back-------

Después de eso, Sora no me hablaba, vi que estaba muy consentrada cuchicheando con Mimi, Yoley y Kary asi que crei que algo estaban tramando pues me miraban mucho y luego reían.

Quedamos de vernos todos en la casa de Ken, llegue junto con Tay pero para mi sorpresa no estaban las chicas cosa que me extraño pues suelen ser muy puntuales, le pregunte a TK y solo me dijo que ya llegarian y que habian ido de compras.

Espere impacientemente pues me urgía hablar con Sora, tenía que pedirle disculpas por que me sobrepase al hablarle asi y claro además por que según yo no quería que la pobresita se sintiera mal al ver que no podía cumplir lo que había asegurado y es que no sabía lo que me esperaba el día de hoy

Después de algun rato llegaron las chicas, todas menos Sora, le pregunte a Mimi pero solo me lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos, supuse que fue por que Sora le habia contado lo que le dije, luego hice lo mismo con Yoley y como era de suponerse reacciono igual que Mimi, por algo parecen hermanas, luego le pregunte a Hikary y ella no hizo lo mismo pero solo me dijo que tubo que ir a la florería de su mamá, cosa que no me parecio rara pues eso solía hacer siempre despues de clases.

La tarde pasó entre las bromas sin sentido de Daisuke y Tay, Ken y Yoley de melosos pues son novios desde hace 2 meses al igual que Kary y TK y el resto que solo conversabamos amenamente, digo conversabamos pero ya es mas sabido que Mimi solo se quejaba por que su amorcito Tay no la miraba. Despues cada quien se fue a su casa.

Camino a mi casa quise tomar un helado y me senté en una de las bancas del parque y no se por que pero no pude evitar oir la conversación de dos chicas que no eran más que Maky y Saku unas compañeras de clases que hablaban sobre Sora….

------Flash Back------

mmmm…ahora entiendo por que Sora estaba triste - dijo la peliazul de Saku

Si, no puedo creer que ese idiota le haya dicho esas cosas - Respondio Maki

Pensar que ella estaba enamorada de él, pero felizmente que decidió olvidarlo después de lo que le dijo hoy -

Y tu crees que lo logre? -

No lo se -

-------Fin del Flash Back--------

Lo que dijeron esas niñas me dejo en Shock, la verdad no me imaginaba que mi dulce amiga estuviera enamorada y menos de un idiota que la haya hecho sufrir, en ese momento si que tenia ganas de salir y partirle la cara al imbesil que le hizo daño, pero como aun no sabia quien era y obviamente ellas no me lo dirían decidi seguir escuchando…..

--------Flash Back--------

Lo mejor sera que ella lo olvide – Insistia Saku

Pues yo no creo que pueda, tomando en cuenta que lo ve todos los días -

Mmm..viendolo desde ese punto de vista, tienes razón y mas cuando Ishida es el chico más guapo y popular de la escuela -

--------Fin del Flash Back-------

Si lo primero que escuche me dejo en shock, esto realmente casi me deja en coma, como era posible que mi amiga…NO…MI MEJOR AMIGA… este enamorada de mi, y más aun que yo no me haya dado cuenta, por que yo muy bien sabia cuando una chica queria conmigo por que se me insinuaban pero ella no hacia eso, me trataba con indiferencia, con naturalidad… como diablos me iba yo a imaginar eso…..y es que nunca vi a Sora mas que como a una amiga y hasta cierto punto la admiraba al ser la unica chica que no se rendia ante mis encantos….(Aparte de Mimi, Yoley y Kary claro, por que cada quien ya tenia su pareja)…pero Sora no era fea al contrario era muy linda solo que no se arreglaba mucho, ya antes recuerdo haber sentido cierta atracción por ella pero borre esas ideas de mi mente a partir de que empeze a tener a las chicas mas esculturales a mis pies, claro que esas solo serian aventuras…pero bueno

Sali de ahí antes de que Maky y Saku notaran mi presencia y me fui a casa, cené y subi a mi alcoba a dormir, seguía pensando en lo que ocurrió pero pense que hoy tendría la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas, asi que me quede dormido.

Fue hoy cuando fui a la escuela que mis ideas de arreglar las cosas se fueron al suelo pues me di cuenta de que por culpa de mi bocota………………ya nada seria igual….

Continuará……………

* * *

Gracias por leer este fic espero recibir muchos reviews diciendome que les parece ok? 


	2. El cambio¿Amor a miles de vistas?

Agradeciendo los reviews y para no hacer esperar mas la segunda parte de mi mini fic: Sora, sus fans y yo!

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO II**

**El cambio….¿Amor a miles de vistas?**

Pues como decía ya nada sería igual…Llegue temprano como me lo habia propuesto pues no queria que la tribu de locas comandada por la loca mayor Jun Motomiya me fueran a desfigurar como ayer…estuve solo sentado en mi salón por un lapso de 10 minutos en los cuales solo pensaba en lo que había oído ayer de boca de Saku y Maky, después de eso llego Tay cosa muy extraña en el pues siempre suele llegar tarde, me dijo que Kary lo había traído a rastras por que ella tenia practica de voleyball, bueno el hecho es que me convenció que fueramos a la cafetería a comer por que se moria de hambre –que raro no?-….bueno fuimos y Tay casi arrasa con la comida, cuando ibamos saliendo logramos divisar un grupo de chicos y chicas que gritaban desde el campo de tenis, así que como no teniamos nada mejor que hacer nos acercamos y fue ahí cuando…

------flash Back------

Es fantastica - decia un chico apellidado Otory

Siiiii!!!! y ademas es muy linda - le respondia otro chico que no conosco

Vamos tu puedes - gritaban dos chicos mas a dúo

Quien será? - Le pregunté a Tay que como culebra se habia colado para ver a quien tanto miraban

No lo vas a creer -

------Fin del Flash Back-------

Y fue entonces cuando vi a una Diosa pelirroja que con movimientos muy delicados y sexys hacia gala de su bellesa sosteniendo la raqueta…Pero después de que me paso el idiotizamiento me di cuenta que esa Diosa no era más que mi amiga Sora que jugaba un partido de Tenis, pero me sorprendio mucho verla tam cambiada.. pude percibir que se habia maquillado ligeramente, y se habia colocado extensiones en su fina cabellera roja, ademas que esa faldita y ese polito eran muy sugestivos pues torneaban su bella figura, me quede embelesado…nunca habia visto a Sora asi!!!...Lo siguiente que paso me bajo de mi nube……

------Flash back------

Heyyyyyyyy despierta!!! - Me decia mi amigo despeinado

Estoy despierto que te pasa deja de gritar en mi oido! -

A mi me parecio que no - me repetia

Pues estas equivocado -

Si jajajaja -

Oye..esa que esta ahí es Sora verdad??? - Le pregunte, necesitaba estar seguro

Pues claro, quien mas podria ser -

Es que esta muy cambiada - le explique

Uhm?...verdad no? -

Ayyyyy!!! -

Pero lo más importante es que cumplio con lo que te dijo -

Que cosa? - le pregunte inocentemente

Ayy…no me digas que no te acuerdas..pues eso de que iba a tener mas fans que tu -

Que? -

Si no me crees mira - Y me señaló a un grupo muy muy grande de chicos y chicas que le gritaban y la alentaban

Mmm.. – no pude decir mas, estaba sorprendidisimo y mas aun al sentir esa molestia de que todos la esten mirando, sentia que me hervia la sangre…ups

Mira viene para aca - Esta ves me señalo a la pelirroja que venia hacia nosotros

Hola Tay….Hola Ishida - me saludo pero lo extraño es que lo haya hecho por mi apellido

Hola Sora - Saludo mi amigo

Ho…ho…hola - no podia hablar y es que ver sus ojos de cerca me hipnotizaban

Bueno Sr. Ishida espero que con esto se de cuenta que no solo usted es capaz de tener fans y que no tengo por que tenerle ni una pizca de envidia ok?... – me dijo de una manera muy fria

O…ok …pe…ro….So…ra - no me dio tiempo de terminar se fue de ahí y detrás de ella todo un grupo de chicos que se peleaban por hablarle

Ouch..eso duele - Dijo Tay burlandose de mi

Si, si - le dije, me sentia muy mal era la primera ves que ella me hablaba asi y me dolio en el alma

-----Fin del Flash Back-------

Después de eso, me dirigi hacia el salón, el profesor aun no habia llegado y todos los varones del salon estaban en el sitio de Sora, tratando de hablar con ella, tenía unas enormes ganas de correrlos a todos de ahí, pero me aguante después de todo fue culpa de mi bocota.

Toda la clase me la pase mirando a Sora, examinando cada detalle de su fisonomía y me di cuenta que era una hermosisima mujer por dentro y por fuera.

Durante la hora de almuerzo nos sentamos todos los digidestinados juntos pero Sora seguía ignorandome por completo, por su parte sus amigas…si las gemelas – Mimi y Yoley – no hacian mas que mandarme indirectas diciendome que yo me lo busque y a la ves alabando a Sora por haberse animado a hacerse un cambio de Look .

Toda la clase me la pase haciendo lo mismo, pero lo peor vino a la hora de salida pues estabamos saliendo y atrás de Sora venia un grupo de chicos con Flores, Chocolates y ositos de peluche para darselos a cambio de que ella acepte salir con uno de ellos..Ahora entienden como me siento.

Después de eso solo decidí pasar la tarde en casa con mi guitarra, pues no tenia ensayo y tampoco tenia que ver a mis amigos…..

Y ahora estoy aquí en mi camapensando en que debo hacer para que ella me perdone y vuelva a ser dulce conmigo..pues después de mucho pensarlo hoy sé que siempre estube enamorado de ella..aunque recien lo descubri hoy cuando después de miles de veces de verla me di cuenta de lo hermosa que es…..que complicado soy!

Ojala mañana…mejor dicho hoy por que son las 4:30 am…me valla mejor con mi amor…

Continuará………………

* * *

Jeje..segunda parte de mi fic, actualizare pronto…..gracias amias por los reviews espero muchos masssssss!!!! 


	3. Bendita Prefecta

Bueno aquí les va la tercera y penultima parte de mi fic, espero que lo disfruten…aquí las cosas empiezan a mejorar…..

Gracias Alda-Gracie, Jacky-Sora, Sora-ishida-Takenouchi y L.I.T…espero contar con mas de sus reviews..jejejeje xD

Sin más ahí les va….

* * *

**CAPITULO III**

**Bendita Prefecta**

Estoy felizzzzzzzzz, felizzzzzzzz, felizzzzzzzzzzz….jejeje no crean que ya bote la canica, pero después de lo que pasó hoy es lógico que este así…para que vean que tengo motivos se los contare…..

Como era lógico llegue tarde a la escuela debido a la desvelada que me meti anoche, asi que el club de las locas me atacó, me llevarón a la enfermería y no había enfermera para el día de hoy, asi que la prefecta me dijo que entre las alumnas había una que solia hacerla de enfermera si esta faltaba, asi que se retiro a llamarla…hasta aquí no me va muy bien pero esperen a que les cuente.

Me quedé solo un par de minutos en los cuales me quede pensando en mi amorcito y en como hacer para que me tome en cuenta…al cabo de esos minutos la prefecta regresó con una chica pelirroja…Siiiii era Soraaaa!! Al principio no lo podía creer pero después me di cuenta de que el destino me quiere junto a ella..y si no fue el destino al menos si las circunstancias. La prefecta salió no sin antes decirle a Sora….

-------Flash Back-------

Takenouchi espero que atienda muy bien al joven Ishida -

Sora solo se limitó a asentir

Ho..la - le dije tímidamente

Mmm - Fue lo único que me dijo y por tal motivo deducí que aun seguía molesta –que inteligente yo no?-

Vamos Sora aun sigues molesta - le dije haciendome el despistado

Mire Señorito Ishida si vine aquí es por que no me dijeron que era usted el que estaba mal, de lo contrario no habría venido pero aun me puedo ir asi que hagame el favor y cierre su bocota que ya varios problemas a causado - me dijo muy molesta

Yo sé que te he causado muchos problemas, pero quería pedirte disculpas en verdad sé que a veces hablo de más pero tu sabes que yo te quiero, y que lo que dije el otro día no tiene importancia - Le dije con el Corazón

Jajaja, que fácil es decir eso señor Ishida cuando uno hiere los sentimientos de los demás con esa clase de palabras - Al principio su tono de voz fue sarcástico pero luego pude notar una gran tristesa en sus ojos

De verdad te pido que me perdones, en serio quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes -

Ya nada puede ser como antes - Ahora si realmente me preocupó prefería verla enojada conmigo y no con esa carita de pena

Po..porque lo dices? - Le pregunte no aguantaba verla así

Porque lo digo?..ja..gracias a usted me convertí en la señorita popularidad y ahora no me dejan en paz -

Ah..era eso, los siento la verdad es que ese día estaba de muy mal humor precisamente por eso..au! - Dije, me dolió por que ella había empezado a curar mis arañones con alcohol

Quédate quieto, talvez en ese aspecto ahora te pueda entender pero no te entiendo que me ofendieras - La atmósfera se había tornado cálida y sus palabras sonaban dulces

Auuu!!!...ya sé que no tengo excusa pero no quiero que estemos asi toda la vida - le expuse

Tal ves tengas…

La prefecta entró a la enfermería y no la dejo continuar, rompiendo por completo la magia del momento

Señorita Takenouchi no se demore tanto usted y joven Ishida estan perdiendo mucha clase - le dijo en forma enérgica

Ya termine - su tono de voz se torno frío nuevamente y diciendo esto salió de la enfermería y yo atrás de ella

------Fin del Flash Back------

Y bien hasta ese momento odiaba a la prefecta con toda mi alma por haber roto el mágico momento…pero ahí no queda la cosa, en la cafetería a la hora de almuerzo ella no pudo asistir pues tenía práctica de tenis, acudimos todos a verla y como era de esperarse me volví a quedar idiotizado con esa Diosa de Fuego, pero lo que me daba rabia era su nuevo club de fans que no hacían otra cosa que tomarle fotos en todos los ángulos.

Yo no era el único fastidiado, mi amigo el despenado también estaba enojado de que a su mejor amiga la estén observando tantos mañosos, cuando dijo esa palabra quise ir a partirle la cara a todos esos degenerados pero Tay tuvo una mejor idea..si, si hubo un milagro, pues fuimos, los llamamos diciéndole que teníamos unas buenas fotos de Sora y sin que se dieran cuenta los encerramos en el baño de las mujeres y la prefecta los descubrió y los suspendió por tres semanas, bien!!!!...tres semanas sin ellos acechando a mi Sora.

Luego de eso entró la prefecta a nuestra aula y nos dijo que formaríamos grupos de a dos para limpiar el aula todos los días a la hora de salida, y adivinen que?..el primer día los elegidos fuimos Sora y yo…Bendita Prefecta pensé…

Todos se fueron a sus casas y solo quedamos Sora y yo..mientras limpiabamos decidí iniaciar la conversación…

-----Flash Back------

Sora creo que hoy no terminamos de hablar - Le dije

Creo que es mejor que lo dejemos así - Me dijo

No puedo - Le dije mientras la tomaba por el brazo obligándola a que me vea, por unos instantes es como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en sus ojos de fuego

Si lo que quieres es que no te remuerda tu conciencia, pues esta bien te disculpo - me dijo esquivando mi mirada

No es eso entiende que te necesito, como compañero, como amigo y… -

Y como que?..como juguete?..como un juguete al cual ofendes cuando se te da la gana - Me dijo, pude notar en sus ojos una gran pena

No!...te nesecito como hombre - ya no aguantaba más

Que? - se veía realmente sorprendida

Si, me he dado cuenta que te amo y que te necesito Sora - Sin más la tome por la cintura y deposité en sus labios un tierno y dulce beso transmitiéndole en el lo mucho que la necesitaba, al principio pude ver que se resistía pero luego sentí que ella también me correspondió, creo que al igual que yo ella también se encontraba en una lucha interna.

No juegues conmigo Matt - me dijo

Jamás jugaría contigo, eres demasiado valiosa para mi - le dije

Porque haces esto? - me preguntó, aun nos encontrábamos abrazados

Ya te lo dije Te amo y recién me di cuenta ahora que estuve apunto de perderte - le fui sincero

Sabes algo yo tambien te amo

Nos dimos otro largo y dulce beso

-------Fin del Flash Back------

Después de eso la lleve a su casa y yo me fui a la mía, como mañana hay un partido de tenis donde dicho sea de paso mi Sora participará, nos diron el día libre. Ella me pidió que la fuera a ver y claro que allí estaré a primera hora.

Ya me voy a dormir por que no quiero llegar tarde como hoy..Mañana le pediré que sea mi novia, espero no tener que encontrarme con sus fans por que si no ahora si que los mato..jeje..bueno talves solo les advierta que no se le acerquen….

Continuara……..

* * *

Como pueden ver al menos ya se arreglaron las cosas, espero sus reviews y pronto tendran la parte final…Gracias…Sorato for ever….xD 


End file.
